


Just Married

by boom_butterfly_effect



Series: A Very Chrashley Life [10]
Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, First Dance, Games, Garter Toss, Marry Me by Train, Song Lyrics, Wedding Reception, best man speech, bouquet toss, cutting the cake, maid of honor speech, mother son dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:09:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24896713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boom_butterfly_effect/pseuds/boom_butterfly_effect
Summary: Part 10 of Chris and Ashley's life together. They're married and it's time to party before they head off to their honeymoon. Josh and Nat give their speeches and there's plenty of dancing!
Relationships: Ashley Brown/Chris Hartley, Mike Munroe/Jessica Riley
Series: A Very Chrashley Life [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792408
Kudos: 3





	Just Married

When Ashley and Chris arrived at the reception, Josh went in and directly to the bar, which gave Emily the signal to announce their entrance.

“Ladies and gentlemen, join me in welcoming Ashley and Chris Hartley!”

Everyone clapped as they entered and walked up to the table at the other end of the dancefloor.

“You may have noticed those games on your table. Feel free to play along by answering each of the questions by checking the ‘he did’ or ‘she did’ boxes. We’ll go over the answers later on tonight. For now feel free to check out the buffet and dance!”

The DJ played all the classics but nobody was really dancing yet since people were eating and filling out the game.

Emily took the mic back after a while had passed, “You still have time to play the game, but we’re gonna have Chris and Ashley have their first dance as husband and wife.”

Chris stood up and offered his hand to Ashley as she stood up and walked over to the center of the dance floor. Neither of them were big on dancing, especially in front of a lot of people. The DJ began to play the song as they walked out.

_ Forever can never be long enough for me to feel like I’ve had long enough with you. _

As they danced, Chris whispered in her ear, “I don’t think I told you how hot you look in that dress. I can’t  _ wait _ to take it off.”

“Neither can I,” Ashley said before kissing him, to the adornment of the guests.

After a minute or so of awkward swaying, Emily invited all the other married couples to the dance floor to join them.

“May I have this dance?” Mike said bowing to Jess in her seat.

Jessica smiled, “Yes you may”

The two of them walked out along with a few other couples filled the floor and danced along to the song as it went on.

“Ok, if you’ve been married longer than a year, stay on the floor. Everyone else, please take your seats.”

Jessica laughed as they went to sit down, “Short dance.”

Her face tensed up and Mike looked over at her worried, “You ok, babe?”

As she took her seat she laughed, “I think she liked the dance.”

“What do you mean?”

Jessica grabbed his hand and placed it on her bump, “Talk to her.”

“Hey girlie,” he knelt down to her stomach, “Jess, I look ridiculous.”

Then his eyes lit up and they linked eyes and smiled. Ashley came over to see what was going on.

“Everything good?”

“Everything’s great. She’s dancing.”

Ashley looked confused until Mike put her hand where his was and she felt the little kick, “Jess! Oh my God!”

Jessica nodded, “I know!”

They narrowed it down to one couple, Chris’ grandparents who had been married 50 years, “Ok, now all the single people come out and who knows, maybe you’ll meet someone!”

Josh led the pack and Chris sighed as he walked over to Ashley, “He’s drunk. What are  _ you _ doing?”

Ashley stood back up and glanced over at Josh, “The baby is kicking for the first time. Should we be worried about him?”

Chris shrugged, “At least his speech will be....one to remember.”

After a few more songs, Emily grabbed back the mic to read off the answers to the questions. Ashley initiated the first kiss, Chris had said “I love you” first, and Ashley had moved in with him. The only person to get all 10 of the questions right was Josh, which didn’t surprise anyone. 

“I think he knows more about our relationship than we do,” Ashley whispered into Chris’ ear.

“Ok! Now to hear a word from the best man and matron of honor!”

Josh grabbed the mic out of Emily’s hand and both Ashley and Chris held their breath for what was about to come out of his mouth.

“I have known Coachise here,” he patted Chris on the back and was already slurring his words, “since 3rd grade. We got in a lot of trouble together, mainly me, but sometimes you got dragged into it. I didn’t think you would have any other friends besides me and then BAM!”

He made an explosion noise with his mouth, “Ashley showed up. You two were emotionally fucked up from the beginning and somehow it took two- TWO years to start dating because neither of you had the balls to mention the fact you had feelings. All it took was me and one perfectly placed Rihanna song playing at homecoming to get them to stop being  _ pussies _ , and I knew right then and there they were gonna get together. Did I know they were gonna get married?  _ Fuck yeah _ . Did they believe me?  _ No _ . Which is rude guys, you should’ve listened. There’s not two people meant more for each other than them. Congrats on proving me right, hoes.”

Ashley was laughing and Chris shook his head, embarrassed. It was time for Nat’s speech and unlike Josh she had it written down and was not wasted.

“When I first met Ashley, I hated her. She took away my only child title. I mean, I was 5, what did you expect? But we grew to tolerate one another. I was the cool big sister. I let her get away with breaking curfew so she could sit in her boyfriend’s car making out until 2 in the morning. I had no idea how serious they were, but now I’m speaking at their wedding,” she shrugged, “The first guy she met on the first day of high school is now her husband. Congrats on making it this far. You deserve all the happiness in the world.”

Ashley got up and hugged her and Emily announced it was time for the bouquet and garter toss. First, Chris had to get the garter off Ashley’s thigh. The tradition is for guys to use their teeth, and Ashley had assured him his hand was fine, but when she sat on the chair in the middle of the floor, he stuck his face underneath, kissing her inner thigh before biting the garter and pulling it out. She giggled at the feeling of his lips on her skin. Josh whistled when Chris was grinning, his face blushing super hard.

“Fellas be ready,” Chris chuckled before throwing it over his shoulder and into Josh’s hands, of course.

“Alright, girls! Get ready to catch it!” Ashley turned her back to the group of single girls. Somehow, Josh caught that too and he handed it to one of the ladies, winking.

Next they had a mother-son/daughter dance since neither of Ashley’s parents were present. They played “Here Comes the Sun” and twirled and laughed as people with kids started to leave.

It came time to cut the cake and Ashley had totally forgotten that Pam had been snapping pictures all day. She came and stood as they cut the cake. They fed it to one another and Ashley playfully dabbed some frosting on his nose.

The remaining guests lined the exit with sparklers waving as they walked out.

“Now it’s time for the fun stuff,” Chris said as they got in their getaway car and headed to their hotel room for the night before they flew to New York for their honeymoon.

**Author's Note:**

> Stay tuned for the rest of this story :)


End file.
